


Ménage à Quatre

by JustLyra



Series: Dani's Menagerie [4]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Collars, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kitten, Kitten!Alex, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Puppies, Puppy!Marc, Puppy!Stefan, Rimming, Tails, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dani's birthday. Kitten!Alex, Puppy!Marc and Puppy!Stefan put their heads together to give him the best birthday ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Quatre

**Author's Note:**

> The final instalment from the kinkiest quartet in the paddock :)  
> Again, blame 994527 for the initial idea of expanding the group.
> 
> This one contains some minor interaction between Marc and Alex (not kissing or shagging each other). If that's remotely squicky best to click close now!

"Hey..." Catching up with Marc and Alex in the paddock Stefan lowered his voice, "Any ideas what we're going to do for Dani's birthday?"

Smirk on his face, enjoying limited protection from his brother with Stefan between them, Alex quipped, " _He_ is going to stay well away from his sensors...."

"Funny..." Rolling his eyes Marc batted ineffectually at Alex's head, three of them laughing.

"Has his comment about his laptop been him hinting?" Stefan frowned, still sometimes feeling like the outside of the group despite the fact he'd been settled with them for a while.

"We're not _buying_ him a laptop... That's what sponsors are for..." Marc sighed, Dani's unwillingness to request anything new from the sponsors who benefitted from his name a source of constant frustration to him.

"You are so tight," Alex chuckled, before blushing bright red at his brother's instant response.

"How would you know?" Tilting his head, inference clear, Marc bellowed loud at Alex's scarlet face.

"Maybe that's what we should give him for his birthday," Stefan half-joked, "You know he's thought about it."

"It's not _your_ birthday Bradl..." Checking there was no-one around Marc gave Stefan's arse a sharp pinch, laughing at the yelp before wandering off from the other two, "We'll think of something!"

*

"Can I come in?" Hovering around the doorway Alex looked nervous, fidgeting from foot-to-foot.

Looking up from his game, giving his brother an incredulous look, Marc shook his head, voice **dripping** with sarcasm, "No... You are barred.... Since when did you ask?"

"True," Moving over to the sofa, taking his usual place in the inner sanctum of his motorhome, Alex picked at his finger names, "I've been thinking."

"Wondered what that noise was..." Frowning at Alex's lack of smile Marc turned on the sofa, legs folded under himself, concern flitting across his face, "What's up?"

"Dani's birthday...."

"What about it?"

"Well... I had an idea."

"Are you planning on sharing or are you keeping it to yourself forever?"

"Well..." Biting his lip, Alex closed his eyes, burst of bravery needed to share the idea, "Remember when we all played together? When you and Dani fucked Stefan?"

Blushing slightly, the memory of his cock buried inside Stefan alongside Dani's inrained in his brain forever, "Not likely to forget that."

"Do you remember what Dani said?" Voice low, almost  whisper, Alex's cheeks flushed bright red as Marc's eyes went wide, "I mean... I don't know if... Maybe..."

Cheeks blushing to match his younger brother's Marc nodded, "I'll think about it..."

*

Flicking the cover aside, sleep not coming easy despite the post quali tiredness, Marc sat up against the headboard, Alex's idea running around his brain, blood pooling in his groin and refusing him any peace.

.

Curled in his basket Alex's breathing slowly returned to normal. Across the room Stefan's cries were getting louder, the day's play session being one of the most intense they'd had.

Shivering as his tail nudged his prostate again Alex slowly came back to earth, his tail had been pushed back into place by Dani, making him wail, oversensitive as the hardness pressed against his prostate, his body open from Dani's cock stretching him and the tail plug lubricated by Dani's come inside him.

Stefan had had a bad day. Honda were letting him go. The young German came home close to tears, tears which fell on Dani's shoulder when the older man wrapped him in his arms, reassuring him that the change of team wouldn't change a thing about their set-up. After a thorough lip biting kiss from Dani, Stefan was allowed to play with the kitten.

Alex was tactile; he liked to be touched and played with and since Stefan had moved in they had developed a close bond, Stefan able to amuse Alex in ways it would be wrong for Marc to even contemplate. After ten minutes of being chased around the flat by Stefan, Alex fully dressed as a kitten, Stefan mitt free to allow him the chance to use his hands if, or when, he did catch the younger man, Alex's skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he'd made a fatal mistake, he let Stefan corner him in the narrow hallway, nowhere to escape.

Wrestling Alex onto his back Stefan grinned, his hand instantly wrapping around Alex's cock, pushing the turned on Spaniard towards the edge before he stopped, still pinning him down, but enjoying Alex's wanton moan at the sudden lack of contact.

Eventually Dani cheered Stefan up in his two favourite ways. Firstly Dani pulled Alex onto his lap, his cock impaling the younger man, Alex's body exhausted from Stefan's teasing resting on Dani, Alex's back to Dani's chest, Dani holding Alex's hips tight, circling his own, only giving Alex minimal friction. This allowed Stefan opportunity to tease Alex in his favoured way, his tongue flicking out at the stretched rim of Alex's hole, teasing and tormenting, a lubed finger circling around with intent as his mouth swallowed Alex's cock down in a hot, wet, vice that left Alex's hips bucking hard, fucking himself between Stefan's mouth and Dani's cock, the litany of swearing falling from the normally well mannered Spaniard as he came apart amusing Stefan no end.

Once Alex's cock was spent and Dani had plugged him with his tail it was Stefan's turn to be teased. rolling around the floor with Marc, the older brother always rougher with Stefan, still more competative for Dani's attention. When Marc stole control, pinning Stefan to the floor by his wrists he'd nip and bite his way down the German's neck and chest. Little red marks that were symbolic, like a reminder somehow that Stefan was there because _he_ allowed it.

Never one to give up easy Stefan would eventually flip them over; aiming straight for Marc's weak spot, his mouth moving to Marc's balls, the younger man losing himself in the sensation and flipping them over again, but him straddling Stefan's head, forcing the willing one to lick and suck his balls and thighs until his cock was leaking all over the other man's face. Taking advantage of Marc's shivering Stefan would move them, until both of their mouths were busy, Dani having given the barked order to remove their tails, Stefan licking Marc like his tip was a lollipop as two fingers pushed into him, Marc rolling his tongue and pressing it against Stefan's hole, both of them sweating, swearing and trying hard not to come before Dani allowed it.

Calling a halt to the playing, cock reawakened by the view of fingers pressing into holes and the sounds the two playing made, Dani moved them to the bedroom. Settling Alex in the corner in his basket he'd make them wait, a true reminder of who was in charge, fingering them both, crooking his fingers and stroking the spot that made them buck against his hand and swear, until their muffled moans were impatient and beyond needy. Teasing them by pretending to be undecided as to who was getting fucked, before sliding Marc's tail back inside him, filling him up and leaving Stefan waiting, _knowing_....

On his knees over Dani, the older man buried deep inside him, Stefan wailed as Marc's fingers pushed into him, stretching him almost beyond his limits. Sweaty, exhausted and over stimulated by Dani's constant thrusting against his prostate, Stefan's wail as Marc finally pushed into him alongside Dani was loud, filthy and glorious. With no racing for a week Dani only gave him a few moments to adjust before tightening his arms around Stefan, holding him against his chest, thrusting into him as hard as the position allowed, Stefan like a ragdoll between them, Alex crawling onto the bed, stroking the young German's tears away, soft kisses reminding him that even though Colin didn't want him and Honda no longer wanted him he was wanted, _here_ , by the three of them.

.

Pushing his hand into his boxers, memory of the night awakening everything, Marc couldn't decide on two things. Was Dani's comment that the only thing more perfect than that situation would be to watch Marc and Alex fuck Stefan, their honeyed skin contrasting beautifully with his pale tones, something that he could do? And how was he going to kill Alex for planting _that_ idea before qualifying?

*

Opening his eyes Dani groaned low, he wasn't sure who was mouthing at his cock, but as the wet lips slipped over him, swallowing him in one go, he didn't really care. Flicking the duvet back Dani smiled at the sight of Alex's big, round eyes looking up at him, puffy red lips wrapped around Dani, his tongue flicking against the underside of Dani's cock, the grey fur of his ears moving softly with his hair, his bell tinkling as he moved, his back arched enough that Dani caught glimpse of his tail, pushed into place, the entire vision making Dani groan as his cock twitched hard. Moving his head, eyes locked on Dani's, Alex increased his efforts, hollowing his cheeks, moving and stroking, paws pressing, scratching against the sensitive skin of Dani's inner thighs, until Dani's hips gave their tell-tale twitch before finishing down into Alex's throat.

Pink tongue sweeping across his lip, catching the few drops of escaping liquid, Alex beamed up the bed to Dani, "Happy birthday...."

"It's not my birthday until....."

Crawling up the bed, head shaking and grin as wicked as anything his brother was capable of, Alex pressed light kisses onto Dani's goosebumping skin, " _Today_ is the day we are celebrating your birthday...."

"Okay..." Head on the pillow Dani relaxed into the gentle, languid kiss, tasting himself on Alex's tongue, pulling away with a frown, "Have you been playing with Stefan? I can smell him...."

Smirking dirty Alex leant down, mouth to Dani's ear, whispering, "Just getting ready for your present... He's ready!"

Moving to the side Alex propped up some pillows as Marc and Stefan came into the room, Marc bounding onto the bed, swamping Dani with birthday kisses and enthusiasm, Stefan more reserved, but with the same affectionate smile in place as he greeted the almost-birthday boy.

"Did you tell him?" Biting his lip Marc's smile was coquettish, the slight nervousness in the three of them making Dani sit up against the head board.

Shaking his head Alex reached out for Stefan, moulding himself to the back of the German, "No, I thought maybe we'd let him guess...."

"Good idea," Moving in front of Stefan, the three of them sharing a cheeky, flirtatious look, Marc turned to Dani, "Guess?"

Watching Alex press his mouth to the back of Stefan's neck, the soft golden skin pressing against the paleness Dani's mind started to wander, especially when Marc, chest pressed to Stefan's, the difference in their tones even more apparent, pulled Stefan into a sloppy kiss, mouths open, Dani able to see their tongues slipping and sliding together, " _Fuuuuck...._ "

*

Sat with his legs crossed Dani's hand wrapped loosely around his cock, his body energised for the second time in one day by the sight in front of him.

Always eager Marc had dropped down onto his elbows, tongue snaking out to lick at Stefan's tip as Alex bit and licked his way along his neck and shoulders, the German moaning softly as the youngest reached around to tug, sometimes gently sometimes not, on Stefan's nipples, the multitude of sensations all heading south in his body.

Kissing his way back up Stefan's body Marc wrapped a hand round his neck, sharing a biting, fierce kiss full of clashing teeth and sharp nips, before pulling on his neck, Stefan complying, bending over to wrap his mouth around Marc's cock as Alex pulled his tail free and launched an attack on Stefan's hole with his tongue, a role-reversal from their usual way of playing, Dani watching every moment.

As the three had agreed in their clandestine conversations Alex lined up behind Stefan first, breaching him in the way Stefan preferred, in one hard thrust, not quite ready, the burn firing through him as Marc, hands clamped in his hair, muffled his moans with his cock. Rocking into Stefan steady and hard Alex fixed his eyes on Dani, losing himself in the darkness of Dani's eyes as he watched his pets playing. Feeling his balls begin to bubble Alex made Stefan wail again, by pulling out, leaving Stefan empty and feeling exposed, his own climax, so close before, ebbing away as Marc manhandled him around, thrusting into him quickly and hard, each thrust hitting the German's prostate, building the climax inside him again.

For the second time Stefan wailed loud as he was left empty and open, this time his wail around Alex's tongue as Marc pulled away, the three of them looking at Dani for permission briefly, taking the slightly impatient tugging on his cock as a _yes_ and rearranging themselves again.

 Dani's breathing was shallow as Alex lay flat on his back, his feet towards Dani, the older man realising with a groan the positioning was deliberate to give him the best view as Stefan straddled over him, sinking himself down onto Alex with a growl. Moving on to his knees, wanting to be closer, Dani ran a hand over Marc's shoulder, the slightly nervousness in him clear, and understandable. For Marc the look of lust in Dani's eyes was enough, reaching for the lube he tapped Alex's side, their signal for him to wrap his arms around Stefan, to hold him tight to his chest, stilling their frantic thrusting, allowing Marc the chance to pour more lube down his crack, following it with his finger.

Stefan wailed, his body screaming at him to flee, only Alex's soft words being spoken into his ear and the teenager's soft fingers stroking his neck calming him as his hole was stretched by Marc and Dani, the older man eagerly joining in, his voice returning as he started to boss the younger three around, three of his fingers pressed in next to Alex's cock and two of Marc's as his other hand formed a loose fist around Marc's cock.

Biting his lip so hard he drew blood Dani felt like he was going to burst as he watched. Marc had pushed himself inside Stefan, his cock rubbing alongside Alex's, the brother's sandwiching Stefan between them. As Stefan screamed loud, no amount of preparation able to take away the fierce burn of feeling like he was being split in two, the brother's waited, only starting to move when the other relaxed and then Dani was in heaven as the sweat sheened bodies wriggled and writhed against each other, profanities in at least two languages filled the air alongside the smell of sex.

It was Alex, sweet little Alex, previously so innocent and curious who fulfilled Dani's image completely. Tugging on Dani's arm, almost buried under Marc and Stefan, Alex moved Dani. Drawn into a kiss with Marc, somehow biting and soft at the same time, Dani gasped and swore as Alex's tongue searched out his tip, Dani's cock almost choking him as the unexpected sensation made his hip buck.

Stefan's climax triggered the rest. Marc snaked his hand between them and tugged twice, rough, on Stefan's cock, the tightness dragging Marc and Alex over with him, the three of them swearing loud, Alex's moan vibrating around Dani's cock and earning him a mouthful from the elder.

*

"Best birthday ever..." Stefan wrapped in his arms, the young German sore and exhausted, Alex spooned behind the German, Marc behind himself, Dani smiled, "Best birthday _ever_..."


End file.
